


Creepy Crawlers, Among Other Things

by menier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menier/pseuds/menier
Summary: On most lazy weekend afternoons, Rose Weasley (head girl and gryffindor extraordinaire) could be found lounging on her bed in the head dormitory. This Saturday afternoon was no different than those before it. However on this day something out of the ordinary happened.





	1. Chapter 1

On most lazy weekend afternoons, Rose Weasley (head girl and gryffindor extraordinaire) could be found lounging on her bed in the head dormitory. This Saturday afternoon was no different than those before it. However on this day something out of the ordinary happened.

As Rose lay on her bed reading an old muggle book her mom had let her borrow before the previous summer, she felt something crawl up her arm. Looking down, Rose discovered a creepy 8 legged creature was crawling up and down her arm that lay at rest next to the her body. Now Rose considered herself a relatively brave girl. She was not afraid of heights (she was, after all, the keeper of the Gryffindor quidditch team) and she was most definitely not afraid of the "friendly" creatures that Hagrid had taken into his care. But one of the things happened to scare her was spiders.

People were always comparing her to her mother. They would say "You are practically a carbon copy of your mother! But you have your fathers eyes". (She could totally relate to her Uncle Harry whenever someone said that.) And in this statement they would be completely correct. She did look scarely like her mother, right down to the teeth that she had finally convinced her mom to let her get fixed with magic before the start of her 4th year (much to her Granger grandparents displeasure). And with those looks, she had luckily, according to her father, also inherited her brains.

However, one thing that she had inherited from her father was his bright blue eyes. As well as his blue eyes, she had inherited his deathly fear of spiders. So that may be why, after Rose encountered the creepy crawly she ran screaming from her room to take shelter on the couch in the heads common room. And that is where her fellow head, Scorpius Malfoy, found her two hours later sitting, reading the same muggle book from before.

Now, most would think that Rose and Scorpius would hate each others guts, and while they didn't get along all of the time, they had grown to be best friends (against the wills of their fathers). You see, when Ron had told Rose that she was to "stay away from that Malfoy kid" Rose took that as a personal challenge to befriend the poor, unfortunate soul.

So when Rose and her cousin Albus, or Al as he liked to be called, looked for a compartment to sit in on their first train ride to Hogwarts, Rose didn't even blink when she found the nearly empty one towards the end of the train. And when Scorpius looked up in surprise (for he thought no one in their right mind, much less a Weasley and a Potter, would ever want to sit with him) Rose smiled sweetly at the boy. And when he started to say that he was a Malfoy and that their parents and the majority of the wizarding community would be quite angry if they were to see Al and Rose sitting in this compartment with him, Rose rolled her eyes and said "I don't really care what my parents think is good for me or not, if I want to befriend a Malfoy I very well will do so." "Of course if you want to be friends with us," Al added quickly. "Of course I'll be friends with you!" Scorpius said quickly.

After a short, awkward silence Rose said, "Well good, 'cuz that's what's gonna happen." Scorpius smiled, he liked this strange girl, he was very glad he wouldn't be entering Hogwarts alone.

And here they were, years later. No one would have thought that they would be fellow Gryffindor heads, or that they could stand to be in the same room as each other for more than 3 minutes. But it would have even shocked those that were aware of the teenagers friendship how closer they had gotten over the corse of their 7th year. And that was why Scorpius didn't feel bad at all when he walked into the common room at 9:30 at night smelling horribly after a 15 mile run around the school grounds and sat down on top of Rose.

Rose cried out in protest as Scorpius sat on her hands that had been holding her book. "Scor!" Rose cried, " You smell horrible! Where you rolling in mud for the past hour and a half?!" "Not an hour and a half," Scorpius replied with a trademark smirk that Rose had come to know so well.

"So what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in your room reading about now?"

"What... Are you stalking my every action now? "

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Rose's question. Rose ignored that and said, "Well if you must know, I saw a spider in my room and I freaked out. So I have been sitting out here for the past couple of hours." Scor stared at her for a couple of seconds before roaring with laughter. "It's not funny!" Rose yelled, "Oh just go and take a shower."

"Okay, okay. I'll go and take a shower, your highness"

"That's 'your head girl-ship' to you young man," Rose said. Scor just rolled his eyes and laughed some more before getting of Rose and heading to the bathroom that separated the two head bedrooms.

Rose sighed and rested her head on the back of her chair. Even when Scor was smelly and sweaty, he still managed to look unbelievably sexy. That boy was gonna be the end of her. She had been so busy thinking about him that she didn't even think twice as her book slipped from her slacked grip and fell to the floor. She hardly noticed that she was laying on the couch on her side instead of sitting up. She definitely didn't notice that the bathroom door that was facing the common room opened a crack and she didn't realize that the boy that was previously invading her thoughts was staring at her with a loving look. And she would never know that he thought that she would be the end of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later...

Rose was fast asleep on the couch when Scor had finally finished his shower. Sometimes even he surprised himself on how much of a girl he could be. This was something that, if Rose had been awake, she would have made fun of him for. But it's not like he had spent the whole time in the shower, he had spent a good amount of time relaxing after the hard week he had had by filling the bathroom with hot steam so it resembled a sauna. He had spent more that half of the time just sitting and focusing on his breathing trying not to think of her, the girls who had barely been 50 feet from where he had sat.

Now, of course, she was right in front of him. Curled up on the couch taking up no more room than one of the cushions. He looked down at his watch, 11:45. He had quidditch practice in less than 10 hours and Al would kill him if he and Rose were tired. And judging by how comfy Scor knew the couch was (not very) he could guess that Rose was not going to be up to a 3 hours practice come morning time. So he did the only sensible thing he could think of, he was tired so this was probably an idea he would regret in the morning, but whatever.

He leaned down over the beautiful girl sleeping on the couch and shook her awake. "Rose," He whispered softly, "Rose, you have to get up and go sleep in your own bed." After shaking her lightly again, Rose slowly opened her eyes to meet the intense gaze of Scorpius. On most days if someone where to have woken up Rose, gently or not, they probably would have gotten a punch in the face, but as this was her best friend and she was extremely sleepy, Rose decided to have her revenge at a later time. Preferably a time when she was completely conscience.

Scor looked down at Rose and said, "Rose, you need to go to bed. It's almost midnight." "But there is a spider somewhere in my room!" Rose exclaimed with as much energy as the tired girl could muster. "You know I hate spiders!"

"I know, I know. Is there something I could do to make it better?"

Rose inwardly sighed, he was so cute when he was thoughtful like this, she could see why half the school, including herself, was in love with him. To bad he would never feel the same way.

Rose inward battle was unknown to the boy across from her, as he was arguing with himself as well. 'She is so cute when she looks all innocent like this. I wonder if she realizes that a great majority of the boy population of Hogwarts is in love with her,' (including Scor himself). The only reason practically no one has asked her out in over a year is because the Weasley/Potter clan is incredibly protective of their sisters and female cousins. Of his two best friends he was a hell of a lot more scared of Rose than of Al. (But he would never tell Al that, it would trash his self-confidence.) Weasley/Potter woman were twice as scary then the men. Sometimes Scorpius would wonder if the men were actually protecting their fellow man from their female relatives instead of visa versa.

As Rose stared at her friend she remember that he had asked her a question that she had failed to answer. 'Shite,' she thought, 'what was it again? Oh ya...'

"No Scor, there really isn't anything you could do, I'll just spend the night on the couch."

Recovering from he previous train of thought as well, Scor said "You do know that we have practice tomorrow and Al will be furious if you fall of your broom from fatigue and break something that won't be fixed before the match against Hufflepuff in a few weeks"

"Glad to know where my dear cousins priorities lie" Rose said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be so hard on him, he means well."

"Ya, well, whatever... You go to bed I am not going back to my room, no way in hell I'm sleeping near that spider."

"Well you can't sleep on the couch!" Scor thought for a moment, he scratched his chin for a second before he snapped his fingers when a brilliant idea, in his mind, came to him. "I know!" He practically yelled, "You can sleep in my bed with me." Rose's eyes widened considerably. 'Rose Weasley sharing a bed with Scorpius Malfoy' if her dad ever heard that sentence he would probably faint. And with that thought (along with that of her excitement of sharing a bed with they boy she had liked since 4th year) Rose nodded her head. And with that simple action a huge smile came onto Scor's face.

Without a second thought, he picked Rose up off of the bed and tossed her over his shoulder like a fireman and carried her into his room with her kicking him over the injustice of the whole thing.

When Rose was set down on the queen bed dressed with red and gold sheets with little embroidered snitchs all over she realized two things: 1. She was in a bedroom with her best friend/crush/Hogwarts heart throb and 2. She didn't have anything to wear to sleep in. She was still wearing the same thing that she had been wearing since she had changed that morning. Scorpius seemed to realize this at almost the same moment that she did, because he had turned his back to her and went riffling through the drawers in his room. He finally found what he was looking for, a bright orange Chudley Cannons t-shirt. When Rose saw this she snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "What?!" Scor asked, looking insulted, "Isn't your dad a CC fan?" "Well, ya... And I know your are too, but that is one ugly, orange shirt." Scor rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm sorry I offered it, guess you have to sleep starkers." Which, as Scorpius thought about, didn't seem like such a bad idea if he said so himself.

Rose's face turned bright red at the comment and quickly grabbed the shirt from Scor's hand. She then made a twirling motion with her finger, a signal for him to turn around, which he did. As she stripped of until she was only in her knickers and bra, Rose and Scor both wondered why she hadn't just gone to the bathroom to change as it was only 4 feet away from were Rose was standing. Not that either minded all that much. As a matter of fact, there was a small mirror that Scorpius was standing in front of that he could see part of Rose behind him in. He felt bad for peeking, he was invading her privacy after all, but it wasn't as if he had never seen her in a bathing suit before. (He had spent a majority of his summer vacations with Al and Rose swimming in the lake by the Burrow.) It was the same areas covered and revealed as those of a bra and knickers.

Rose bent down and picked up the CC t-shirt off the ground and pulled it over her head. Then she picked up her clothes from the day and folded them nicely. She then placed them on a maroon chair in the corner of the room. Then she spun slowly around and faced Scor. She stared for a second at his back before she coughed quietly and said "I'm done changing." As Scor turned, he looked her body up and down making Rose feel uncomfortable, but only slightly. The shirt had been shorter than either of them had anticipated and only reached to the middle of Rose's thigh, revealing her strong, tan legs that Scor ogled for a second before remembering himself and standing up straight.

His mother had drilled manners into his head the years previous to his Hogwarts learning. So instead of climbing into bed and waiting for Rose to join, he lifted the cover up on one side of the bed and bowed slightly as he said, "My head girl-ship." Rose laughed and the awkward tension in the room dissolved as Rose curtsied to him and said, "Why thank you, your head boy-ship".

After making sure that Rose was comfortable, Scor walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Rose felt his body heat through the blankets. Ross curled into a ball very similar to the one she had been in on the couch.

Scor felt her shift slightly and and pulled her closer as an instinct. If she asked about it in the morning he would blame it on being tired and not on the fact that he wanted to be as close to her as possible . Rose tensed for a moment before relaxing into Scorpius' comfortable embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rose woke up 9 hours later, she was confused. This wasn't her room. No, her room had an almost completely solid maroon duvet, save for a yellow strip of fabric towards the end of the bedding. The one she was currently tangled in had little snitchs stitched to it.

Another thing that was different was the fact that she wasn't alone in the bed. She was tangled in a mess of limbs and sheets with Scorpius Malfoy. She was slightly surprised before the events of the previous night came down on her, Rose snuggled closer to the sleeping hunk next to her. After all, this was probably her only opportunity to ever do so.

She was looking forward to a couple more hours of sleep like this, but then she saw the clock. "Shite!" She exclaimed, causing Scorpius to sit up straight in his bed, hands at the ready to fight of any imaginary attackers. This would have been funny if they only had 10 minutes to get down to quidditch practice before Al killed them, then resurrected them so they could play against Hufflepuff in a few weeks.

The thought of getting any breakfast or sleeping the day away in Scor's bed was quickly tossed from her mind as she sprinted across the bathroom connecting the two bedrooms. She didn't even bother shutting the door as she ripped the Chudley Cannons t-shirt over her head and looked around her room for the sports bra she had tossed on her bedroom floor on Friday. She nearly jumped a foot in the air when she heard Scor drawl behind her, "Well weren't you in a hurry to leave my bed."

"I wasn't in a hurry! We have to be at the pitch in," Rose checked her watch as she stood up and faced Scorpius from the other side of her bed, "Eight minutes! What are doing just standing their staring at me like that?! Go get ready." It was then that she followed Scor's gaze to her body. She then realized that she wasn't wearing any pants. Instead she stood in only a sports bra and cotton knickers that said 'You Want Me' on the butt in bright orange lettering. Her faced turned bright red and Scor finally remembered himself and turned on his heal leaving the room abruptly.

'Well that was awkward' he thought to himself, not that he had minded the few, but he felt that things might be a little awkward between the two teens. He was convinced to not let that happen.

He ripped of his own shirt to put on a clean one. Then he put on a clean pair of trousers before tying up his shoes. He would never look at Rose the same way again. Because the thing was, her underwear hadn't been lying... He did want her and he decided that he was going to do something that would make her feel the same way about him. Little did he know that a similar thought was running through the mind of one Rose Weasley.

It was 5 days later that Rose put her plan into action. She knew the rewards but she knew the risks as well if she went through with this idea. Her plan: seduce Scorpius Malfoy during the planning of the prefect schedule for November.

Her tactic: wear that shirt that her best girl-friends, Julie Longbottom and Natalie Finnegan, had bought her for her 16th birthday (that one that was super tight and showed to much cleavage for comfort) and her tightest fitting jeans.

And because of what she was wearing and the fact that she had blue eyeshadow on (to bring out her eye color), she stopped at the door from her room to the shared common room for a minute, deciding whether or not what she was about to do was a good idea. Finally, realizing that if she stood their all night, nothing would ever happen anyways, she took a deep breath. Rose pushed open her door. She was ready for anything that lay out there. She only hoped that she would not look stupid. However, what she was not expecting was an empty common room.

Of course she knew that the room being empty was a possibility, but she knew his schedule by heart and by 8 o'clock on a Friday, Scor was waiting for her on the couch ready to discuss head duties.

So when she opened the door and saw an empty common room she wasn't exactly sure what to do. Should she wait on the couch for him to show up or should she stay in her room until she heard Scor enter through the portrait. While she stood in the threshold between her room and the common room, she failed to notice the incredibly fit boy that was occupying her thoughts exit his bedroom door, shirtless.

So when Scorpius coughed, trying to get her attention, Rose jumped. After she took a calming breath, her eyes fell to the floor. She noticed that he was barefoot. Her eyes slowly traveled up his body, landing on his rock hard abs. She stared for a moment before remembering herself and raising her blue eyes to meet Scorpius' gray ones.

He smirked, "Checking me out Weasely?"

At this comment, Roses cheeks flushed a deep red that would rival her cousin Lily's hair. But that didn't stop her from noticing Scor give her the once over as well. She smirked like he had a moment before and replied with a snarky, "Well I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy."

Scor just rolled his eyes at this.

"Come on," she said after a pause, "We've got work to do."

Three hours later the two Heads were finally done with the prefect schedule. "Ugh! I'm so glad that's over with." Rose sighed.

"Ya tell me about it." Scor mumbled.

"Well," Rose said, clapping her hands together and standing up, "I am gonna go sneak down to the kitchens to get some food... Would you care to join me oh Scorpius old pal?"

"'Oh Scorpius old pal'? Really?"

"What?! I'm tired... Don't judge me."

"Whatever, just let me go grab a sweater then we can go."

"Okay"

Once they had made it to the kitchens, Rose ordered a hot chocolate while Scorpius got a warm pumpkin juice from the house elves.

"I never got your love of warm pumpkin juice, I always kind of thought it tasted weird. " Rose remarked.

"You just were never given the correct opportunity to enjoy it." Scor responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever I was sad or nervous or anxious or stressed when I was little, I could always count on my grandma to have a warm glass of pumpkin juice for me."

"Oh-my-God! That is probably the cutest thing I have ever heard!" Rose practically squealed.

"Oh shut up!"

"No, really, that's adorable. So are you sad or nervous or anxious or stressed now?" Said Rose, her voice becoming serious.

"Not sad, but I am nervous, anxious and stressed."

"Why?"

"I can't really say. But I'll tell you this, it's about a girl," Scor said, looking away from Rose, the very girl that was causing these problems.

Instead of pestering him for more details, Rose sighed and let it slide.

"Okay, but if you ever wanna tell me, you know where I live."

This caused a small smile to form on Scorpius face.

'This is why I love her so damn much.' Scor thought to himself.

"We can even come down here and talk about it over a warm pumpkin juice if you wanna." Rose added as an afterthought.

"It's a date" Scor said without thinking. Rose stared at him for a minute, hoping, wishing that he was serious but knowing that he wasn't. It broke her heart a little to know that.

"Well," She said, clapping her hands together, "We should probably head back up to the dorm, it probably pretty late."

"Ya, your probably right, just because we are Head Boy and Girl doesn't mean Longbottom won't hesitate to give us a detention." Scor said, but then thought about that for a second. "Well he won't hesitate to give me one."

Rose smiled at her best friends, slightly true, joke.


	4. Chapter 4

The party in celebration of Gryffindor's defeat of Hufflepuff had been going on for about two hours and it was, by any definition of the words, a Gryffindor party.

Like the responsible teenagers they were, they made sure that it was only fourth years and above in attendance. (No one wanted a bunch of drunk 11 year olds running around.) The lack of a large part of the house did not stop the rest of Gryffindor to party as if there was no tommorow.

So as Al danced with his long time girlfriend, Julie Longbottom, Scor and Rose sat on the couches that had been pushed against the round common room walls talking about how ridiculous some of the fourth years looked as they tried to dance.

Ever once in a while a brave girl would come up to ask Scorpius if he would like to dance. He would, however, always politely decline, leaving the girl to walk back to her friends with a sad look and disapointment written across her face. After the sixth girl came over, Rose began to feel a familiar sensation in her stomach, jealousy. She knew that she shouldn't feel this, as Scor was declining every girls offer to dance, but she couldn't help it. She was in love with the poor fool and, in her mind, no one else should be able to even look at him.

When Scor had declined yet another girls wish to dance with. Rose stood up, cleared her throat and stuck out her hand toward Scor.

"Let's dance," she said, not leaving Scor with an option.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow but took her hand after a moment.

As Rose dragged him to the floor, Scor almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 'I am about to dance with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen... Holy shite.'

When they finally reached the floor, the song ended, it quickly changed into a new song by the Weird Sisters. As Rose sang along to the song, she, like Scor, could not believe her luck. She was dancing with Scorpius freaking Malfoy. She could practically feel all of the hateful glares that the majority of the other girls in the room were sending her way. She had to fight the smirk that was forming on her face. 'Thats right, I'm dancing with the hottest guy at this party' Rose thought, 'Suck it!'

After dancing for about 15 more minutes, a slow song came on. Without thinking, Scor pulled Rose close to his body so that they could dance together before someone else asked her to. She smiled up at him before resting her head on his chest. They fit perfectly together. Her head fit almost perfectly beneath his chin, giving him an opportunity to smell her hair. 'Hmm...' Scor thought, 'Strawberries'. To anyone looking at them, they would have known that the two teens were clearly in love. This fact was not, however, clear to the two teens in question.

"You played really well today." Scor whispered suddenly into Rose's ear.

"Thanks, you weren't to bad yourself," Rose replied, looking up into his eyes, "That was an absolutely brilliant catch at the end."

"Thanks." Was Scor's reply.

"Al's gonna be really hard on me at Tuesdays practice though, I mean, I can't believe that I let in that through from Sullivan. I mean, I guess I was destracted, 'cuz I have blocked that move a billion times when we play quidditch at the Burrow. I mean that was just really stupid if me. And the that time when Annie Saunders threw-"

"Rose" Scorpius interrupted her. She hadn't realized she had been rambling, she tended to do that whenever she got nervous and she was plenty nervous considering the position she was in with a very cute boy.

"Can we talk about something besides quidditch? I realize that that is what the party is celebrating but, I'm done with the topic for the night. " Scor said.

"Sure what do you wanna talk about? Your oh-so mysterious girl problem?" Rose said, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, you see, I have already figured out how I'm gonna deal with that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"And how's that?"

"Well for starters, I'm gonna do this."

And with that Scor bent his head do to Roses level. He took a deep breath and kissed her.

She was completely taken of guard. For a second she just stood there in Scorpius' tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist, hers still by her sides. Then, after realizing that she wasn't dreaming and that Scorpius was, in actuality , kissing her, she too closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands played with the ends of his hair while one of his slowly traveled up her back.

They were completely unaware of the cat calls and wolf whistles that were coming from around the room. They didn't hear Al whisper to Julie "It's about frigging time. " Or fellow Gryffindor seventh year, and Julie's twin brother Robert, say, rather loudly to Ben Thomas, "You owe me 10 galleons." None of these things mattered though, because at that moment the only person that mattered to either Rose or Scorpius was the person that they were currently kissing.


End file.
